earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Margret Rivera
History Margret Rivera: 1989 - 2012 Margret grew up in a rough part of Gotham City, the daughter of Adriana Rivera. Nine months before Margret’s birth, Adriana was young and unmarried when she became pregnant. This upset Adriana’s very conservative family and they abandon her. This left Adriana to raise Margret on her own while working two jobs. Margret spent most of her time alone growing up. Diagnosed on the Autism Spectrum when she was a young child, Margret did not really make friends. Instead Margret got lost in her daydreams and her own version of reality; unaware that her vivid “daydreams” were actually a development of complex psionic ability. At around ten years old, Margret realized she could pull others into her fantasies. By thirteen, Margret began to realize that she could see into the minds of others and read not only their thoughts, but also fears and memories. Uncertain what was happening to her, Margret freaked out and did her best to avoid using these powers. When Margret was fifteen, an older classmate decided that she would be an easy date. Despite Margret being asexual, she was happy to not be alone anymore and was eager to connect to someone. This is how she found herself a pregnant teenager. You would think if anyone would be understanding, it would be her mother Adriana, but you’d be wrong. Adriana had not empathy for her daughter after Margret gave birth to Caleb, Margret and her son were forced to move out. Margret then dropped out of high school to support her son, working two low-paying jobs. One night, Margret came home to find her apartment building in flames. An eight year old Caleb was inside and no firefighters were yet on the scene, so Margret rushed in an attempt to save her child. Margret received a large burn mark that runs along the bottom of her right breast up to her shoulder and the side of her neck, while Caleb suffered severe burns over most of his body; he died just two weeks later. Margret hit rock-bottom quickly after that. What the notorious arsonist Firefly took credit for the fire. Margret found a new purpose in life…Oracle Files: Margret Rivera (1/2) Orb Weaver: 2012 - Present After spending the better part of the next two years training and developing her long ignored powers, Margret kidnapped Garfield Lynns and took him to Gateway City where she used her powers to torture him. Though she had planned to kill him after the torture was complete, she had a change of heart and was in a moment of indecision when Wonder Woman and Fox found her and the two managed to talk her into releasing Lynns any further incident. Princess Diana took pity of the grieving mother and offered Mags a chance to redeem herself by using her special abilities to do some good. After some initial training with Wonder Woman and a nifty suit courtesy of Fox. Well, I take it back, the suit was a collaborative effort, a combination of Themysciran armor and loose cyberflesh. Mags’ suit was also fitted with a pair of Omni-goggles and electric/sonic pulsers fitted into her gloves which capitalized on Mags’ discovered knack for brawling during her training. Making her heroic debut under the moniker of Orb Weaver, inspired by the St. Andrew’s Cross Spider, and orb weaving spider that was her son’s favorite bug. I guess Caleb was a huge nerd when it came to spiders so she sees this name as honoring his memory and serving as a reminder of why she wants to fight. Mags spent her first few months working with Wonder Woman in Gateway City and it was here that she first encountered Adamantae. Mags was able to use her telepathy to help free Candice Yacoub from Circe’s grip at a crucial moment that earned Candice both her freedom from the sorceress as well as a nasty series of scars across her face. As a result of this Mags and Candice’s lives became intrinsically linked and in spite of the rocky relationship at first, the two would eventually bond after they took up Wonder Woman’s offer to train on Paradise Island together. Themyscira apparently did her body good as after just six months; Margret’s strength, stamina, and even her ability to heal wounds increased dramatically.Oracle Files: Margret Rivera (2/2) UPDATE Margret Rivera was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Margret has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Divine Heritage: As the daughter of Phobos, Margret has a divine physique, allowing to do things beyond the realm of mortals. ** Mythical Strength: Descended from the God of War himself, Margret has immense strength. She can easily lift ten tons and has demonstrated the capacity to lift closer to double that if she exerts herself. This categorizes her strength as Class V Enhanced Strength by ARGUS standards and means she could theoretically leave a nasty bruise on a Kryptonian. ** Mythical Stamina: Mags fatigues at about a fifth of the rate of a normal woman of her age and build.When Mags does begin to tire it is mostly a mental strain due to her body producing very little lactic acids. However, like anyone else, Mags still requires sleep or else she will begin to suffer the mental effects of sleep deprivation. ** Mythical Resilience: Margret also possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. However, her resistance to injury is not quite as great as some metahumans. Due to her vast threshold for pain and an ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. Margret has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Hayvon and can hold her own in sparring matches with Amazons like Andraste and Donna. While Mags has considerable resistance to human weaponry, this is not absolute and mostly only applies to blunt impact. High-caliber bullets can cause severe injury, but are rarely life threatening. ** Soul-Gazing: With eye contact, Mags can see into a person's soul. This essentially allows her to comb their mind for their deepest, darkest fears and cause that fear to trigger hallucinations. Though this ability is mostly focused for exploiting fears, Mags has demonstrated an ability to evoke other emotions and illusions with this ability, she finds such to be a draining practice as the taint of Phobos seems to be constantly calling for her to bring the subject's fears to manifest. ** Mythical Reflexes: Though she has only scratched the surface of this, Mags has shown the capacity to exceed the reflexes of some of the finest human athletes. ** Mythical Senses: Another divine ability that Mags has only begun to harness, Mags' senses are far beyond those of the human potential. Since Mags' autism makes her highly susceptible to sensory stimulation, she does her best to block these abilities out for fear of being overwhelmed. The only ones she has demonstrated a high level of comfort in using are her chemo-receptive senses such as taste and smell. ** Healing Factor: Mags' natural regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within minutes to hours. She possesses an incredible immunity from nearly all poisons, toxins, as well as simple diseases. If she is injured to a critical level, she may engage in an Amazonian ritual she was recently taught wherein she can become "one with the Earth" (covering herself in dirt, sand, or rocks) and recover her vitality within an hour. Abilities * Amazonian Combat Training: Though she is still in training (it takes about three hundred years to fully master the Amazonian Martial Arts), Margret has shown herself to be a very good student of unarmed combat. * Cooking: Mags is a highly talented chef despite her little actual culinary training. Her highly developed senses of taste and smell no doubt play a considerable part in this talent. * Occult Lore: Since learning of her heritage, Mags has spent a considerable time learning about Greek lore and on Themyscira, Mags would often spend her idle time in the quiet halls of the library, combing through their annals to uncover more of the mysteries about her heritage. Paraphernalia * Pulse Gloves: Fitted with both sonic and electrical delivery mechanisms, these hand-fitted weapons were a gift from Fox to help give Mags an extra edge in combat to help her more easily stun opponents without using her full strength and risk killing them. * Omni-Goggles: Mostly used to help block sensory overload and prevent her soul-gazing from accidentally triggering, Mags can use this specialized gear to shift between several visual spectrum and scan visual data. In order to help Mags in social situations, the goggles also have a facial data analytical tool to help her gauge a person's emotional state and the possibility of deception. Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Adamant: As the daughter of Phobos, Mags shares his weakness to weapons made of Adamant. Injuries caused by such weapons inflict painful wounds upon the divine, causing damage which heals at a much slower rate and contaminates the ichor in their blood, causing their veins to turn black. * Sensory Overload: Due to her autistic nature, Margret finds the real world to be a very overwhelming place. Bright lights, loud sounds, and different tactile sensations can be exciting and wonderful for her, but can just as easily overwhelm her to the point of near catatonia. * Social Situations: Mags is uncomfortable in social situations. In large crowds, she can quickly get anxiety, especially around strangers. In intense moments that require complex social interaction, Mags can also become easily confused and frustrated. She prefers to keep her interactions to be simple as a result and can really only handle anything close to complex social engagements in small groups (no more than three others).Deluxe Oracle File: Margret Rivera Trivia and Notes Trivia * Margret likes doing things in steps. * Mags is pretty good at math, not a super genius and can't do much in her head but she does algebra equations like some people do crosswords or idly doodle. * She adores pumpkins, pumpkin flavored things, and even just the overall look of them. Her kitchen is decked out in pumpkin decoration and she is genuinely excited during autumn when CC Jitters rolls out its "Gourdacinno". * Mags' purse and pockets are always well-stocked with all sorts of essentials: tissues, matches, wipes, hand sanitizer, a fidget cube, and so forth. * Animals do seem to genuinely adore Mags. I need more data to determine if this is an actual supernatural ability or just a personality trait of hers. * Mags is obsessed with Wonder Wheats cereal and enjoys eating them right out of the box, much like someone would a bag of potato chips. It probably helps that her Amazonian gal pal Double Dubs is on the box art. * Mags is afraid of door to door salesmen. She will refuse to answer the door if she spies one through the peephole and will actually go to a far room and wait several minutes for them to leave. Thankfully, there are no such people in Themyscira. * Mags has an incredible sense of direction. Almost like she has a psychic compass. * Mags is afraid of large open flames. No doubt this stems from the manner in which she lost her son. I have a theory that this is why, despite her healing ability having removed most other scar tissue, she still bears her burn scars - as some sort of psychological block preventing that particular wound from fully healing. * Mags is a sucker for 80's pop music. Something about those synthesizers really speak to her being. * Mags loves to collect post cards whenever she is in a place she has not visited before. She likes to mail these things to herself so when she returns home, she can have a souvenir of where she was. She has an impressive collage of these postcards mounted on three walls of her bedroom. * Mags can play the bongos and I hear she does so at night in the Sphere to help unwind at night or to pass the time. * Mags is a really light sleeper and in order to get a good night's sleep will use blindfolds and a white noise generator to drown out other environmental distractions. * Avoids handshakes. If she has to shake someone's hands, Mags will wash or sanitize her hands as soon as possible. * Mags can't walk in high heels. * Mags' favorite mode of transportation is horseback. Again, I feel this ties to her love for animals. She was introduced to horses while on Themyscira and took to the animals rather quickly. Notes * Margret Rivera/Orb Weaver is an original character created by SquirrelKitty76. * The Themysciran Embassy's address is a nod to Themyscira's first comic book appearance: All Star Comics #8, in 1941. Links and References * Appearances of Margret Rivera Category:Original Characters Category:Squirrelkitty76/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion